


I'm In Love With The Waiter

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Escorts, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Waiter!Kuroo, Waiters & Waitresses, You’re my waiter and I’m on a really crappy date with an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You’re my waiter and I’m on a really crappy date with an asshole</p><p>Due to Kenma's job he been on many dates before but none that were this bad but he had to suffer through to earn some money. Kuroo the waiter, has to step in after he chases away the date and Kenma's source of income.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Love With The Waiter

At first glance, you would never believe me what my occupation actually was. Your first thoughts would think a mere neat or a recluse but that was far from. Well, when I’m not working I am a bit of a shut in. I earn more money in one night, than most people make in just several days of hard earned work. You see, I'm an escort. A male escort. I am not very confident about it but you see, I am always on the bottom. 

Though the job is gut wrenching and sometimes tormenting to the soul, it is good money. I don't like to date so it never comes in between my relationships. All my friends are just phonies, staying with me with my tremendous amount of money that I have. I don't care much for them either. Just people to keep me company as I sit in the big apartment to myself plus my cat.

Most of my days are spent with a gorgeous looking guy, sweating all over me as they swear they are going to show me “a good night.” I usually just lie their bored, moaning in places where they want me to moan. I am not really fussed on the attractiveness of my date for that evening as long they aren’t diseased and if they have a considerably amount of money. I usually walk around around with a bodyguard in case a low life that they are, ‘forget’ to pay. I am no state to be dealing with them. I am not what you might think I am. In truth, I am not strong. I have scrawny arms and legs. To many clients, that's what make me so irresistible. I am also very small but don't get me wrong I am very large when needed. 

On a another dreary night, I am working yet again. It was three nights in the same row that I had been working. This time it's to make an ex- boyfriend jealous. The other two nights, I had visited a wedding, pretending to be a friend of the guests as he had no one to go with. They were damn right as he was not that attractive but he was the best night I had. The first night I was in a fancy hotel room, being pampered then made out excessively. It should be noticed that I prefer only men. I have never had sex with a women. Yes, they are beautiful but my body yearns for the male sex organ. 

As usual, I wore a suit with just a dress down shirt. Ties, weren’t my thing so I tend to leave them at home. Sometimes, there would be a message of what type of clothes they would like as it added into the later events. For tonight, my partner really didn’t care what I wore as long as I was dressed properly. 

“Kenma? Isn’t it?” My date for this evening came strutting up to me. I could only look up as he was a nearly foot taller than me. In an instant, his sweaty hands was touching my ass instead of shaking hands. Us escorts, still shake hands when we meet our clients. We are not that forward. It had been noted many times that I had a nice plump ass but I just couldn’t see it. It should of been mentioned earlier but I am very aware of what people think of me. My little Kuro, doesn’t say anything about my looks, that’s why I love him. Kuro is my little black and white cat. I already mentioned that I don’t get on well with people. All I have to do is put in small talk, make them feel better in their lifetime and then allow them to pound me into the bed sheets. Sometimes, it may be a wall but the pounding is still there.

“Hello, Shinya,” the hands were becoming far too adventurous for public. I really didn’t mind them when we were in private but not in public. The bodyguard never came with me on dates as it was like the elephant in the room. Every other citizen would wonder about my occupation. “It’s nice to meet you. Shall we sit?” Shinya was very toned and muscled with beautifully silky hair. The sex helps, when the partner was attractive. It helps with the placed moans and groans. The gorgeous male helped me to a seat. It was amazing they way people treated me for sex. It was their major weakness so they had to treat me like I was was their king.

“The male is over there by the window, that we have to make jealous,” with a peek over my shoulder. I saw a really geeky guy with glasses in a white shirt and jeans. He was actually quite cute. Making an ex jealous wasn’t my first one. They always left me wondering why they actually broke up. It was always when they we were having sex that it raced through my head. Some were good but I haven’t felt satisfied as they all performed the same thing. Most people tried to mix it up and sucked my penis while they teased my nipples but it was very predictable. It was one of my many skills that I admit, I am very observant on people as I don’t like them thinking about me. It was the reason I had dyed my brown hair, blonde. But I hadn’t much time to go back to the hairdressers. Although, many people have said that they liked the multi-colored hair.

“Oh!” was all I could say. I really wanted to say that his past boyfriend his very cute but that would mean I didn’t get paid my allotment. It was always after sex that I was paid. They usually waited until I woke up, which took a time as I liked to sleep but I couldn’t sleep long as they always moved the bed which always stirred me. The worst case when there wife got home and I had climbed out the house with the money between my teeth.

The waiter came over ready to take our orders. My breath slightly hitched at the adonis in front of me. They way some of his hair fell across his face or the way that at the back it was sticking up. It was a lot like a styled bedhead. For some reason I wanted to run my fingers through the raven locks as he nibbled on my… Wait! 

I shouldn’t be thinking of our waiter while I was on a date with the other guy. I glanced over to Shinya who was still glancing at the menu. Although, the crooked grin and the sweet yet glaring eyes fluttered my stomach. The eyes were looking straight into my cat like eyes. 

“I’m Kuroo and I’ll be the waiter for this evening,” I couldn’t help but laugh as images of my little cat came into my head. This sexy goddess in front of me had the same name as my cat that likes to walk into walls all day. The waiter must of realised that I was sniggering at his name as he was taken slightly back even Shinya had noticed. He grabbed my hand and gently rubbed my thumb in a soothing motion. All of a sudden, I could just picture Kuroo rubbing my hands. Oh, his hands would be so rough with all the plates that he carried, the calloused hands would rub against my smooth skin as they made their way down to my… STOP! I should not be thinking dirty thoughts in public. Quick think of something that would put the little general to sleep. Dirty socks...nope not working. Flowers...that works. 

I looked over to the waiter and said what I wanted but I swore there was a lot of hesitation in my voice. This man has a horrible effect on me. There was no way that I could excuse myself as I was allergic to the waiter. I did want him to stay so I go gaze into those x-ray eyes. Instinctively, I asked for a glass of water as my palms were all moist. My heart rate elevated dramatically. My mouth became so dry just with our waiters presence. This was the first time I had a reaction to a person before. I focused my mind on my date and how cute, my date actually was. My mind floated back to the sexiness of the waiter. 

Shinya looked pretty but the way he ate was not. He inhaled his food more than actually savored the food. I had never been to the restaurant before but this was not how people ate. I looked around the room to see that it was a fancy. It was like watching a pig as he slurped the broth and choked down the noodles. 

“Oh! He is looking over,” I felt nagging voice in my head telling me to turn round but I knew that the guy was looking over. A picture hanging on the wall, perfectly reflected back the male. A warm hand and dangerous slipped onto my thigh. I have been caressed many times in my life even in public but this hand felt strange. Usually, the hand always started at my knee and slowly edged its way up towards my crotch. When the hand reached mid-thigh, it sort of veered to my inner thigh and carried its ascent towards the little general. But this hand was instantly palming my penis. For some reason, I wanted him to get away from me. I had never been palmed in a restaurant before. It was all new territory that I haven’t entered. Subconsciously, my legs close shut to try and block his hand from touching me.

 

“It didn’t say that you were easily turned on but that’s alright,” he leaned over the table with his hand still in my lap. I couldn’t speak or move him away otherwise I wouldn’t get paid. The more he likes me the more I can charge for doing such indecent things in public.

My eyes glanced around the room to see if Kuroo was looking and he was. I just grab his hands and in a small voice said: “Why can’t we wait till we are in private then it will make things more interesting.” Ergh! I wouldn’t fall for a line that but hook line and sinker, I had him eating of my plate. 

Kuroo visited the table many times to refill the water and ask if we would like anything else. I am a very slow eater compared to Shinya, and always ate a smaller portion knowing what the next activities entailed. You only make that mistake once. 

“Ugh, this is not a full sugared coke. I want this exchanged!” Shinya had rudely spoke to Kuroo. My eyes only widened at his rudeness. As soon as Kuroo had left he said:

“Babe, I really wanted to say that I looked amazing in my shirt. I just bought it. Ask me where I got it from?” Just as I was about to reply he had already answered. “Too slow. It’s a Lacoste t-shirt. I can afford nice things like that” I put on a fake smile as it was not the most handsomest t-shirt I ever saw. 

All night, Shinya had only talked about him and would not let me answer one of his questions. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind not speaking but I do like to answer a question if I was asked. My head turned around and saw that the ex-boyfriend was laughing and it was not that hard to guess who he was laughing at. It suddenly clicked why there was no more of them. Shinya was just an asshole who only talked about himself. 

“Excuse me,” I dabbed my mouth with a napkin making sure it was clean. “I’m just going to nip to the toilet,” I quickly stood up and rushed to the back where I knew it was safe and quiet. I made sure that on my way to the toilet that I had passed Kuroo. I hadn’t realised it at first but he smelt like cinnamon and sweat. I wanted to nestle into his neck and inhale more that aroma. My little general was once again waking up so I quickly dashed and hid in the stalls as it fell back asleep. My mind went back to the flowers that swayed in the breeze.

As I exited the cubicle I noticed that Shinya was in the bathroom, primping himself in front of the mirror. I wanted to duck and crawl out behind him so he couldn’t see me. The best advantage of being small is escaping. I managed to get out the door and rushed back to the table and crossed my legs to prevent hands from roaming. 

A hand, from behind me, slipped down the cut of my shirt and traced my lifeless chest. I didn’t really have abs or any muscle it was all just a really skinny boy with bones. I tried to shake him off me but there was no avail. I was used to many of my dates being so forward and trying to undress me while we were still at the event. It was all because of that fact that I was a male escort. The hand walked its way down to my hips in the process of undoing some of my buttons while licking the nape of my neck. I shuddered again as he was being far too pushy. I felt the hand being dragged back from the back.

“You are being too forward. You haven’t been giving permission to do such a thing,” I heard the voice of our waiter. As I turned around I saw that he was holding my date by his collar of his shirt. 

“I don’t have to ask. He is a prostitute, I’m paying for these services. So fuck off, poor boy!” I blushed deeply as my date had told the sexy waiter that I was just a man-whore. Now, there was no chance of me getting together with him. 

“Your date shuddered at your touch! You have been constantly talking about yourself to get back at me. You wouldn’t actually pay for the sex. You would just do a runner. He should be paid double just putting up with your selfish ass,” the ex-boyfriend had chirped in. It seemed that the whole restaurant had stopped eating just to watch the whole commotion. I really wanted to hide under the table or just crawl out the restaurant and hide in my bed and not come out for a while. 

“Shut up, Marcus! You are not apart of this!” With that Shinya had stormed out the restaurant leaving me to pay the bill. Now, where was I going to get my money. I had an expenisve rent and bills to pay. I stood up and with my best gaze, I looked to the waiter. I had many weapons in my arsenal to get money by sex. I walked up to him and gripped the top of his apron. 

“Thanks for that but my source of income has just ran off. You don’t think we could come to some sort of arrangement. How about you fill his place and you will not be disappointed,” I know it was wrong to hit on the waiter but I wanted him so badly that the little general stopped sleeping. “I would also like my bill,” Kuroo walked away, now hooked onto me. I have a way of preventing people of breathing and then with the lack of oxygen they would make stupid mistakes and he just fell for the worst of all my traps. I quickly texted my bodyguard telling about the change of plans.

As Kurro handed me my bill, I in exchange give my house address so if he wants he can join me up there and experiment if he was straight. Handing the address was a way for him to be thinking that I was giving him the choice although it was the exact opposite.

As I paid, I made sure that our hands touched, just a little of taste of what was to come. It was always a touch that the other person felt like they needed just a little more. I watched as his face blushed as our hands caressed, his eyes widening at the softness of my hands. Then his face reverted back into the cheeky grin that melted my knees. 

I lay in my bed with Kuro purring on my stomach. He always liked getting scratched behind the ears. The bed wasn’t big enough for me and my sex partner so there was a door which lead onto another apartment which basically was my sex house. I always sent my partners to the other apartment, not knowing that my house was actually connected to it. 

Kuro jumped of the bed and headed into the other apartment as he liked the silk sheets a lot better. There was many times that I had to kick him out before I could get paid. In my apartment, I actually kept all of my money from the job. I usually paid the bodyguard so he could leave me alone. I liked it just being me and Kuro, tucked into bed. Now, I would have another Kuroo in my bed that I could snuggle into. 

I heard the doorbell ring and I looked at the footage of who was at my door. I couldn’t believe that Kuroo was actually at the door. I focused on my breathing to ease my fluttering heart. I ran out the room and headed to the other apartment and shut the door so Kuro couldn’t follow me. There was a mirror just near the door and I quickly primped myself before opening the door. I undone a button and fixed the collar then sorted my hair so it looked like I hadn’t been relaxing.

As I opened the door I made sure that I was trying my best to act innocent and gentle. 

“Hello, I didn’t think you would show. Why don’t you come in?” I opened the door far enough for Kuroo to enter. The male hesitantly entered the house and slipped of his shoes in the process. He was no longer wearing the apron. I grabbed his hand and lead up to the massive bedroom. In that room, there was the BDSM cupboard where some of my more perverted customers like to tie me up. In that cupboard many sex toys and accessories to fill my clients wishes and desires. 

Upon entering the room, I heard his breath hitch at the red satin room. There was a reason this was my sex room. The couch, the bed, tables and a cupboard filled for perverts. He would never think that I had owned something like this. I turned round while we were in the middle of the bedroom.

“Tell me, what’s your desires? I can make them come true,” I stood on my tiptoes to whisper into his ear. My hand resting on his shoulder. The much taller male wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his body. His lips attacking mine, no hesitation to slip his tongue into my mouth. A hand slipped under my trousers and caressed my boxers. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with so much passion he was giving me. I could hear the sickening noise of our saliva mixing with each other. 

“I can do anything that you require. So tell me, what do you want?” The male lead me over to my couch and sat down, patting the seat beside him. I did as he asked and he slowly leaned in and sucked on my bottom lip. I could already feel my lip turning all red and plump. My hand going to his jacket and unzipping it, while our lips remained connected. I moaned as he placed a hand on my leg. I sighed as all these tingling sensations went straight to the little general. My head feel back against the couch as Kuroo climbed on top. His own arousal pushing against mine. 

“You are a little minx,” he hissed down at me as he stared devilishly at me. The grin widening into a smug smile. Kuroo pranced down and attacked my lips as his arousal grinded against my own. His smug smirk cancelled as my lips connected back to his own while I slipped my tongue in his mouth. His hot tongue prodding my own. Both our tongues intertwined. I couldn’t help but grind against him back. This was the first time where the sex was really good. I didn’t need to moan in certian spots. All the moans just escaped with any consent.

“Why don’t we take this to the bed?” The male picked himself up and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge with his legs open. I knew that meant as every partner had done the same thing. I walked over and sucked on his neck while my hands played with his major. The bulge was much bigger than my own. Now, I really wanted him. I got down on my knees and unzipped his trousers and freed the major. The thing was so large that it pinged as soon as it was released. The whole thing, was a delicious pink. I touched the forehead and watched as he shuddered. I slowly unsheathed the head and stared hungrily at the head. I couldn’t help but enclose my whole mouth on the head. I could taste the salt from his sweat and pre-cum. It was so large that it was quite hard to fit most of it in my mouth. 

“Man,” he moaned as my tongue circled the head while my hands thrusted the base of the arousal. I could feel him getting thicker the longer I played with him. “You are good at this. I need to cum soon,” with that I engulfed the whole penis, the tip hitting the back of my throat. I loved the feeling of choking on someone's penis. I felt two large hands on my head forcing me to take more of him in. The large male stood up and moved his hips erratically as he fucked my mouth. The penis slipping down my throat. He didn’t know my name so he just moaned incoherent words. I could feel tears running down my face as it was hard to breath with a penis half way down your throat. As he was standing now, I managed to pull down his trousers to his knees and began to fumble with his balls. I loved the way he just moaned as I was giving him a fellatio. My tongue ran down the underside of his shaft as he thrusted his penis into my mouth. He was the first one to actually take the lead during a blow job. I felt a sharp tug on my hair then a blast of semen down my throat. My whole body shivered as the thick substance slipped down my throat. I often swallowed the semen but his tasted the sweetest. He pulled back and allowed me to catch my breath. Losing the ability of your lungs takes all the energy out of you. The only oxygen you get is through your nose but it is futile as it was like a small raindrop trying to fill a lake.

“Kenma,” I said through my heavy pants. I wiped away some of the semen that I didn’t manage to swallow. It was obvious that he hadn’t had sexal activity in a very long time.

“What’s Kenma?” He asked as he sat back on the bed. I stood up and began to straddle his hips. He really didn’t mind as his hands automatically to my but and held me in place. 

“Not a ‘What’ but who. Kenma, that’s my name,” I said as I began to run my fingers through his raven locks. He was so sexy that it was hard to keep the little general quiet.

“Oh ho, that’s a nice name,” his lips began sucking on my neck as my fingers played with his locks. I couldn’t belive that he was sucking in my neck. It was a dream come true. For some reason, I wanted to do this all day and never let him go. In his hims, I felt so protected that I wanted to stay here. I could feel his warm hands undo the buttons on my shirt. I really wanted to hide my chest as it wasn’t well built for him. He fell back on the bed - once he had finished unbuttoning my shirt - taking me with him then spun us round so that I was trapped under his body. His crooked devilish smile, was all I needed to excite me. His lips began to kiss each section of my chest, lingering more around my nipples. My cheeks were all flustered as hot breath excited my nipples. My hands stayed in his hair, messing it up even more. It was hard to keep my hands out as there was no gel to keep his hair in that position. His hands were very smooth instead of calloused. It was even better than I had originally thought.

“You are very skinny for a prostitute. I thought most prostitutes had a decent six-pack,” he said as he kissed my untoned chest. “But don’t get me wrong, this turns me on even more,” his hands went to my trousers and in a quick swish both my boxers and trousers were deposited on the floor, leaving me only in my shirt. He glanced down at the little general and smiled even more. Now, I know I keep referring it to the little general but it’s far from little. Not as large my partners but still it was a decent size.

“Oh ho, did you get turned on while licking my penis?” His hand went to the little general and began stroking the head. I couldn’t help but grab his shirt and lift my hips off the bed as he played with the general. 

“Kuroo,” I couldn’t help but moan. His lips were back on mine to keep me quiet. A hand wandered further down and began poking at my entrance. He stopped kissing me as he managed to glide a finger into me. 

“You are already prepared then?” It couldn’t be helped as I had had sex three days in a row. Being in this job for a while now, my anal muscles are now more limber than usual.

“Part and parcel of the job,” I moaned as he entered the second digit into me. He had already found my prostate and began curling his fingers so that he could prod it even more. My whole body arched as it begged him to touch it even more. My legs wrapped around his waist as he kept inserting more fingers. 

“I think you’re ready then,” then added “Kenma,” as he said my name he sort of purred. He pushed my legs of his waist as he lined his penis with my entrance. I was sure that he was going to break me as it was the biggest penis I had ever been with. I nodded then he pushed inside of me, I grunted as he had pushed the limits of my walls. I gripped his shirt and pulled him closer to me as he slowly edged further. He smirked his devilish smirk as he knew fine well that he was the largest penis to enter my body. He leaned back down and kissed my lips as he slowly exited me. The slow sensation was going to drive me crazy. It was cute that he thought that he was going to break me, but for some reason I loved rough sex. The kisses were so distracting me from going crazy. Each second sent the whirling pool in my stomach to grow tighter and tighter. I grabbed the back of Kuroo’s hair as he edged back in. 

“Faster! Much Faster!” I hissed at him. It seemed to do the trick as quickly he pulled out, he quickly entered me again. He grabbed one of my legs and placed it over his shoulder as he thrusted deeply with in me. Each time he hit prostate, my back elevated an inch of the floor. “Harder!” I yelled as my head fell backward onto my pillow, my hands clutching the sheet. Shit! He forgot the condom or lube. Ah, well. I’ll just make him my boyfriend. I couldn’t believe I actually wanted to be with somebody. I swore that I didn’t need a boyfriend. 

“Kenma!” He moaned as my walls clamped roughly onto his penis. I swore I could hear the tearing of the sheets from how hard I was gripping them. 

He had his hands trapping my head as he grinded against my penis. I watched as his he closed his eyes as he concentrated on making me feel so good. I hadn’t realised that he had such beautiful eyelashes. His lips curled as he moaned and groaned with each thrust. I closed my eyes and allowed the amazing sensations take over my body. The tightening feeling felt like it pulled my stomach in. 

“Kuroo, I can’t hold back. I’m at my limit,” I panted as my hands gripped his shirt as he continued to rub against my sensitive spot.

“Me too, Kenma,” he panted and kissed my lips as he rode out our orgasms. Mine splashed all over my stomach and sat there as Kuroo, unloaded inside of me. I had never felt so full.

The larger male pulled out and lay down beside me on the bed. He grabbed a box of tissues that lay on the bedside table and wiped away my load from my stomach. His eyes began to close but he forced them back open. I rolled over to my side and kissed his nose and rubbed his cheek.

“It’s okay to sleep here. I’m going to join you,” as I watched him doze of I sprang out of bed and grabbed my boxers and placed them back on. I walked through to the apartment to get some water and to see to Kuro, my cat. He welcomed me at the door. I picked up and placed him on my shoulder as I walked through to the kitchen I grabbed two glasses and poured some cold water for Kuroo and I. 

I walked back through to the other apartment with Kuro still on my shoulder. His tail tickling my neck as it wrapped around me. I placed the glass on the bedside table beside Kuro and went back to my side of the bed and sat down, allowing Kuro to jump of me. Most of the scratches on my back weren’t due to sex but due to my cat. I lay in bed with my cat snuggled into my chest. I patted his head and instantly fell asleep, I felt Kuroo’s large arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him.

When I woke up, I could no longer feel either of my Kuro’s near me. I looked over my shoulder to see that Kuroo, my boyfriend was patting Kuro my cat. I rolled round and snuggled into my partner, my head resting on his shoulder.

“Kuroo, meet Kuro, my cat,” my sexal partner patted the cat’s head that he was purring uncontrollably. “I know this is forward but can we do this again later date. For free this time,” Kuroo nodded his head. “On one condition, that you become my boyfriend,” Kuroo leaned over and gently pecked my lips. 

“Sure but less sexual experiences with other men,” I leaned over and whispered into his ear.

“We can arrange something,” it was strange that he was the one person I wanted to open my heart and everything up to but I wanted to make him so happy that I would stop being a prostitute and get a normal job just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo- the character  
> Kuro - the cat
> 
> Just in case it was confusing. This was my first time ever writing in first person. I don't think I failed too badly. If you have any suggestions please don't be afraid to say.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/collections/AU/works/5636374 My partner's story with the same prompt


End file.
